Towa Herschel
CS3 = |-|CS2 = |-|CS1 = is a major character in The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel trilogy. She is a Thors Military Academy student and a support character to Class VII. She was first introduced as the student council president until later on, where she becomes the current instructor of the “Accounting Division”, Class IX of Thors Military Academy Leeves II Campus. Profile Towa is a somewhat rather petite young woman, who wears her long brown hair tied in a ponytail and accented with a blue ribbon. In Trails of Cold Steel and Trails of Cold Steel II, she wears the standard green Thors uniform for commoners, while wearing the student council armband on her left arm. Her uniform is a green blazer with a large white horizontal stripe down the middle when buttoned with a bow-tie on the collar. On the bottom half, she wears a light brown plaid skirt, black tights, and brown shoes. After returning to Thors in Trails of Cold Steel III, she wears the Thors white instructors' uniform with a short military cadet cap and black gloves. Personality Towa is universally liked by both students and faculty. She is friendly, kind-hearted, and generous with her time, even though she often finds herself swamped with tasks. Many regard her as a workaholic, and her friends often express concern for her. She is modest and humble despite her academic success and invaluable work ethic. Character Profile Towa was born and lived at Heimdallr together with her grandfather and aunt, Martha, at the General Store - Herschel Shop. Her parents however died on a plane accident who were both heading into Crossbell for an international congress. Her grandfather was a famous astronomer and also the director of the Imperial Museum at Reica District. Due to her hate for war, Towa decided to enroll at Thors Military Academy. Her decision was also the seconded by her grandpa, who had influenced her to fulfill what she wants to do on her life. On her first year at Thors on s.1203, Towa was selected to take part of a prototype Class VII together with Angelica Rogner, Crow Armbrust, and George Nome. She was chosen with the reason that she excels well in analytics, communication and dissemination of information such as how she figured out the conspiracy happening inside the Reinford Group in Mid September s.1204. Just like the Class VII, they were thrown out into the other parts of the country for their field studies. They exceeded the expectations of the academy's Board and resulted to the establishment of the first Class VII on s. 1204. As her being a member of Prototype Class VII, she also passed the required aptitude test for the Arcus Units. Trails of Cold Steel I After her first year at Thors, Towa earned the seat of Student Council President due to her influence and ability to work well in extra-curricular and academics, and earned the esteem of aristocrats and commoners. She was also been recruited by not just one agency of the entire empire and was waiting for her graduation to have her in the field. She accompanies George Nome at the entrance of the academy for the Opening Ceremony in which they greet the incoming freshmen including the entire Class VII. Her busy life was also the first known reason of her inability to grow taller (but we're okay with it, since she's cute), and was really grateful after Rean Schwarzer offered to help the council on his day-offs. Towa would also get blown by Instructor Sara's work pertaining to the preparation of Class VII's field study which was supposed to be the instructor's work. The four would sometimes assemble to talk things that are needed, else are just time passing conversations. She was even caught sleeping by Rean at her desk inside the Council's room and the Computer Room as the latter would "stare" on her face; and her stating she doesn't want someone looking at her face while she sleeps with a (>//Δ//<) . On the first day of the annual Summer festival held in Heimdallr dated July 26, s.1204, Towa accompanied Angelica and both rode the latter's orbal bike from Trista. They later met up with Rean's group at Dreichel's Plaza just to see the ongoing festival and Crow after he ate his fill at Vainqueur Street. As the time passed by, they noticed the rising water level of Anor River and the fountain's water overflow. The incident eventually evolved into the flooding of the plaza added by the panics of the tourists. Towa, Angelica, and Crow told the Class VII to head into the Crystal Palace to secure Princess Alfin while the trio will help evacuate the affected people at the plaza. After her successful involvement at the Summer Festival, Towa earned a spot as a representative assistant at the upcoming West Zemuria Trade Conference held at the former Crossbell State. She never expected it to happened that somehow made her anxious. Later on, as the ILF was attempting to fire the Railway Guns at Garrelia Fortress, the conference was interrupted by the ILF and other minor terrorist groups. The turmoil was later resolved by the S.S.S. (Ao no Kiseki) and the Class VII at Garrelia Fortress. She would later on personally thanked the Class VII especially Rean for their efforts on stopping the terrorist at the fortress. She stated that if not for them, she would not be there talking to him. A month before the School Festival, Towa's work became harder than usual. She met up with the council on how the festival will be and to ensure the safety and cleanliness of the stalls. Towa also helped Rean in figuring out their presentation at the festival and showed the video of their concert last year. This prompted Rean to propose it into his classmates and agreed to do it. On mid September s. 1204, Towa was asked to assist Angelica to analyze and figure out the conspiracy inside the Reinford Group. She asked the latter to hand out some yearly reports of resources and sales of the company and found the true reason: the ore of Sachsen Iron Mine was illegally transported into the Black Market and sold on cheaper price. Angelica would also met up with Rean's group at Roer alongside George. Both would then help the Class VII for rescuing the miners of the mine later on. After the end of ILF, Towa focused more into the development of the School Festival. Her expression was even seen brighter than usual since it will be their last year. Yet at the end of its first day, she was prepared to shut down the festival if the anomalies at the Old Schoolhouse was not resolved before midnight, which did not happened. Towa and George would later blockade the gate of the academy at the start of the civil war. She was ordered by the staff not to let the students go out as they intercept the Noble Alliance's forces in the west of Trista. Yet she permitted the Class VII to help their instructors, but after that, she along with the other students of the academy was brought into custody by the Alliance. Trails of Cold Steel II In October 29, s.1204, Thors Military Academy was finally captured by the Noble Alliance. Towa, George, and other students and staffs were able to escape the academy. Some managed on the day of the assault while Towa and George was assisted by Principal Vandyke who somehow able to communicate with Prince Olivert and the Courageous and took the duo on board. Towa would later assist the crew since they don't have the exact members to man the ship. On her tenure, Viscount Arseid saw her potential to commandeer the ship on his stead and held the position momentarily on their rescue for Rean Schwarzer and Princess Alfin Reise Arnor in December 13, s.1204. Later that day, she along with George and the Class VII were asked for what would be their role in the war. They responded and sought to eliminate it completely and then the Prince decided to hand over the Courageous to the Thors students. Viscount Arseid chose Towa as the Captain of the ship until the end of the civil war, while Princess Alfin will stay being the liaison between the students and the Imperial family. The next day, Viscount Arseid turned over the captain's hat into Towa, and he along with Prince Olivert, Toval, Captain Claire, and Sharon Kreuger disembarked from the Courageous at Ebel Highway. They decided their own path by heading into the western front to assist the demoralized imperial army in the area. Towa was assigned into the most difficult position, as a student at most, but she never wavered for one thing and supported the Class VII's back. All in all, her performance was topnotch, clearly stating her courage to commandeer the entire ship as they search for other students at the east and intervening the regions with the entire Class VII. After the civil war, she was recognized by the imperial government for her skills in commandeering the Courageous, and once again flocked by the imperial army to recruit her as an officer in command. However, she chose to travel around the country and joining various NGO activities to broaden her knowledge and to enlighten the empire to walk a turbulent path. Trails of Cold Steel III Trails of Cold Steel III, many months after the civil war, Towa's past contributions become impressive of great service and demand, but remains ascertained for the "Empire's future". She participated in various non-governmental organization (NGO) activities all around the Empire for enlightenment, to sense that the Empire will soon walk an even turbulent path ahead than before. With her Thors honor, she precedes every little step to improve the Empire’s situation and Thors itself, by choosing the path of education and becoming Class IX's instructor at the Leeves Campus. Trivia *Her bonding trophy event in SC2 is "You're Atowable", if players chose Towa as Rean's lover. *She was also adopted into Falcom's JRPG 'Tokyo Xanadu '''as Towa Kokonoe because of her intellect and popularity among fans. *She shares the last name as Nayuta and Eartha Herschel from ''Nayuta no Kiseki. *A different version of Towa appears in the Falcom title Tokyo Xanadu, with the family name Kokonoe. She is the main protagonist's cousin, and also serves as his homeroom teacher at school. Rather than simply appearing as a cameo, she plays an important role in the story as events transpire. de:Towa Herschel Category:Female Characters Category:Support Characters Category:Trails Characters Category:Cold Steel Characters Category:Sub Party Members Category:Thors Academy Student Category:Thors Academy Alumni Category:Thors Academy Staff Category:Class IX Category:Imperial Civilians Category:Gunner